


Es verano en la habitación

by RA_XE



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sad and Happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_XE/pseuds/RA_XE
Summary: El baúl de las cosas que Kaya no usa poco a poco se va quedando vacío. [Dedicado al foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en ff.net]
Relationships: Kaya & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Kaya/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Kudos: 2





	Es verano en la habitación

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. Yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación.

Kaya está revisando un baúl donde ha estado guardando las cosas que ya no usa y no quiere perder: un peine sin cerdas, el marco de un espejo, un collar. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, está lo que busca. Es una jarrón de barro, apenas lo suficientemente grande para albergar plantas pequeñas. Lo ha dejado ahí hace mucho, desde que terminó por dejar de tener plantas dentro de casa; si nadie iba a apreciar su belleza con ella, mejor las dejaba vivir en el bosque.

(Pero ahora)

Deja el jarrón sobre la mesita improvisada que rearmó desde que tiene compañía.

Zeno llega en la tarde, antes de que el sol se ponga. Viene gritando su nombre vuelto sonrisas y luz, con una mano alzada para llamar su atención (como si Kaya no hubiera estado mirando el horizonte, esperándolo, desde hace una hora).

Cuando llega hasta ella, le extiende una flor. Él siempre hace eso. Le lleva flores que Kaya había olvidado, de las que no crecen en ese bosque. Zeno siempre dice que es una lástima que duren tan poco luego de que él las corte. Así que Kaya ha buscado el jarro.

Así decora la casa y la flor vive más.

(Y ella es un poco más feliz, porque cada vez que las ve recuerda que al final de la tarde su verano personal va a aparecer como una brisa cálida para recordarle los matices que ha olvidado de la felicidad).

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
